


Like A Rebel.

by slicesofsilver



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Bellamy Blake Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy Blake, Soft Bellamy Blake, bellamy blake fluff, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slicesofsilver/pseuds/slicesofsilver
Summary: Reader has been locked at 11 years old because she has left her home and her family and has stolen some food. When 6 six years later she's sent to earth she is cold with people she doesn't know but, after some events, she talks with Bellamy and she begins to be more nice with him. - request asks for smut at the end ;)





	1. Evasion.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual and because I can’t do tiny stuff, I’ll be dividing this request into a couple chapters, so we got ourselves a new mini-series. I truly hope you’ll enjoy, my beautiful people🌷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader was locked up when she was 11 for stealing food. When six years later, she's sent to Earth with the rest of the 100, she is cold and not exceptionally good at socializing.

** ** ** ******

** ** ** ** ** **

**** ** **

** ** ** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** ** ** **

**YOUR POV**

You'd think, the more time you stayed in jail, the more used to you'd become to the uneventful routine. And yes, it had been like that for the most part but lately, it was starting to irk me to the point to which I was even considering asking for an early review of my case. Sure, I had stolen some food but was it that bad if we considered people were starving out there? Has the Ark never heard of Robin Hood? That's me. I liked to think that, at least.

\- "Prisoner 173, step to the wall." –the voice of a guard forced me to raise my head from my bed- "I repeat, prisoner 173, step to the wall."

\- "Just as I was complaining about the routine in here." –I did as I was asked, moving to the wall and standing in front of it looking at the door with my hands in front of me- "To what do I owe this pleasure."

\- "There's been a change in your sentence." –a guard stepped inside with a couple handcuffs.

\- "Meaning...?" –I eyed him as he stood in front of me, forcing me to turn around and handcuffing my hands on my back; soon after feeling the prick of a needle on my skin- "Hey!" –I complained showing my shoulder against him- "What was that for?"

\- "Part of your sentence."

\- "I am not understanding anything here."

\- "You don't have to."

_Great, I got the stupidest, most annoying, arrogant guard they could find; why am I not surprised?_ As he pushed me outside my cell, I looked around, seeing a bunch of other kids in the same state as me. _Well, now this is unusual. They can't float us all at once, can they? Oh, wait, I hope it's not another compulsory lesson with Pike. That guy is an asshole._ As I was shoved through the hallways, I soon realized we were not going anywhere close to the rooms in which we took classes, more so, in the opposite direction.

\- "Would anyone be as so kind to explain to me what the hell is going on?"

I really wanted an answer. It eased my mind knowing none of the other kids seemed to have gotten an explanation either as we all interchanged looks. I found Miller, who had been out of our cell and in a routine medical examination, in the crowd.

\- "Miller! Miller!" –I yelled a couple times, trying to catch his attention- "Over here!"

\- "Y/N?" –he turned his face to look at me- "I'm so glad you're here too."

I started walking faster to which the guard pushing me didn't seem to oppose until I got to my friend.

\- "What the hell is going on?" –I looked at him as we got to another door- "None of these people seem to know or care."

\- "We're being sent to Earth." –he whispered in my ear as we were stopped before a control.

\- "We are what!" –I yelled, almost jumping back- "What the hell have they given you at medical?"

\- "I heard Doctor Griffin talking with Jaha." –he eyed me cautiously.

\- "So we're all being sentenced together?" –I looked behind us, seeing many other kids, too many to count in just a quick glance- "It doesn't make sense, I'm not 18 until a couple more months and you still have two weeks."

\- "I don't know, Y/N. I don't know anything."

\- "You're about to find out." –the guard taking me wherever we were going answered us as he shoved me through a final hallway, forcing me into some vertical stairs and pointing up- "Go."

\- "What if I say no?"

He took out his shook baton and I rolled my eyes; of course, they always resumed to violence when anyone argued or tried to question their motifs. _It's the guard Y/N, what did you expect? They're all a much of brainwashed morons._ I moved up the stairs only to be met with a bunch of other kids already sat in what looked like the inside of a space ship. _Amazing._ Luckily, Miller was right behind me so, once we were strapped to our seats and they took off our handcuffs, leaving us there, I took it as my chance to speak.

\- "So, Earth." –I looked at Miller- "They did get bored of pressing the button for the airlock?"

\- "I don't know, I didn't hear much else."

\- "Then, it was a pleasure sharing that cell for around a year with you."

\- "Same goes to you."

He offered me his hand and I took it, immediately feeling him intertwining our fingers together as I rested my head back, ready to die. But that's not what happened. After we heard the closing of the doors, a video with Jaha's face started playing, informing us of what was really happening and I felt my face burning. _I'd like to throw my hands at the leaders of the Ark, so pompous, so "we're better than you". Ugh._ I hated them. All of them. _I'll give them a piece of my mind. Hopefully I won't have the chance though, hopefully we'll manage to live alone in Earth. Now that? That's what I call good news. That's what I call 'having a plan'._ I smiled to myself, looking around, seeing we were all kids. _This is going to be great. Chaos. But great._ I wasn't the best at making friends, but I hoped I would not need those skills down here, living alone sounded just fine to me.

Once we landed, I wasted no time to get my seatbelt off, helping Miller out of his and rushing downstairs, being met with a mod of kids since the doors were closed still. And, me, being me, I couldn't stay quiet.

\- "Excuse me!" –I pushed people out of the way- "Can't none of you open the damn door."

I got to the front, being absolutely crushed as I landed eyes on the man there.

\- "And here I was thinking I'd never see one of you ever again." –I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest- "The disappointment I feel right now is too much to handle."

\- "We could die if he opens that door." –I turned around to see a blonde girl talking to me.

\- "And you are?"

\- "Clarke."

\- "Did I catch that?" –I eyed her, she did look a bit like doctor Griffin- "Aren't you the Ark's princess?" –I chuckled- "What are you doing down here, so far away from your people?"

\- "I..."

I felt kind of bad as I saw the sadness in her eyes before she looked at her hands, trying to quickly compose herself.

\- "It's cool. You're with the expendable now so we might as well find out what's there, right?" –I pointed with my thumb at the door.

\- "We don't know what's out there."

\- "We can't stay here."

She had to agree with me, there were no other options but, before she could say anything else, murmurs rose at the back of the ship before a brunette girl made her way to the front towards the guard. _Now hold on just a second._ I went over everything Miller had told me from the outside world when he joined me in lockup, hearing a familiar nickname drop from someone's mouth and everything made sense. _The Blakes. What is he doing here?_ I was so confused and lost to my own thoughts I almost missed the door being opened. Fuck, it was stunning, my breath stuck on my throat with such beautiful scenery in front of me. _Wao. I'm kind of glad I got locked up right now._

\------------------

We had been down there for half an hour max and they had already started a fight. How? I had no idea; it was beyond my ability to comprehend teenagers. _I am a teenager. But different because I was locked up for 6 years and have no actual idea of how socializing works._ I hated it but liked it at the same time: if this was how we were supposed to behave, I was glad I was not a part of it.

\- "You've tried to take this off?" –Clarke's voice forced me to focus back on the conversation- "Finn!"

\- "What?!" –the kid that I remembered from a couple classes with Pike looked at her almost annoyed.

\- "That's the only thing that's keeping us in contact with the Ark!" –now Clarke had my full and undivided attention- "It sends our vitals to let them know whether we can or cannot survive down here!"

\- "So that's what this shit does, huh?"–I asked eyeing my wristband- "Great." –I looked around- "I'm going to need a rock."

\- "No!" –Clarke yelled at me, catching my wrist and pulling me back- "That's the only way..."

\- "That the rest of those assholes up there will come down here?" –I got rid of her grab on me- "I know. That's why I'm taking it off."

\- "You don't want your parents down here?"

\- "Maybe you are lucky enough not to only be a privileged one but also to come from a loving family. As far as I'm concerned and after 6 years of no news from them, everyone up there can float themselves."

\- "You can't..."

\- "Touch me again, Clarke, and none of your lapdogs will stop me from breaking your pretty princess' nose." –she immediately dropped her hand as the threat fell from my lips- "That's what I thought."

\- "We still have to go find...!"

\- "Do the work for once, will you?" –I waved at her and her lapdogs as I started walking away, leaving them to discuss it all with the Blakes- "I'm going to live for once myself."

**\------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had to hold back my laughter as the girl completely mocked the privileged. Maybe I did have an ally down here. Once it was settled Clarke, Finn, Monty and Jasper would be in charge of finding the mountain -even my sister joining in last second-, I moved back to make sure I got the upper hand. This camp would be mine before they came back. As I walked around, I caught a glimpse of the girl from before, deciding she'd be probably the most willing to cooperate with me.

\- "Hey."

\- "No."

\- "'No' what?"

\- "Whatever you want is a no." –she brushed me off- "Go bother someone else."

\- "Don't you have manners?"

\- "And don't you understand what 'no' means?" –she turned around to face me, brows furrowed.

\- "I was going to ask you to help me get rid of the privileged."

\- "Oh." –the wrinkles on her forehead softened as she eyed me up and down- "So you aren't a guard after all."

\- "No, but the real ones will be here soon."

\- "Hell to the no."

\- "So... you'll help me?"

\- "Why? Because we came down in the same ship?" –she scoffed, I was having a hard time understanding what was wrong with her- "You're gonna need to toughen up if you wanna rule over the princess."

\- "This camp is mine. Everyone will do as I say, starting by getting rid of the privileged."

\- "Oh yeah..." –she chuckled mockingly, pointing behind me- "I can see all of that."

I turned around to see Murphy threatening Wells already. _Well, maybe not yet, but they'll learn to follow my orders._ I turned to face the girl again, but she had disappeared in the woods. _Well, at least I know she won't get in my way. _I moved back to talk with Murphy, putting my plan into motion. First step: the wristbands. Once I had a couple kids already sharing the story of how the Ark was controlling us with them and how, if they came down, we'd be again at the bottom of the pyramid, I walked to the dropship, to see what we had been sent down with. We'd need tents to sleep under and to divide us. I'm had no interest in sharing living or sleeping space with some of the specimens that were down here and neither would Octavia. As I was doing that, a kid entered the ship.

\- "Have you seen Y/L/N?"

\- "And you are?"

\- "Miller. Now, have you seen her?"

\- "Who?"

\- "The girl that yelled at the privileged earlier."

\- "You know her?"

\- "Yeah, a year in lockup together."

\- "What for?"

\- "Why do you care? Shouldn't you know that already?" –he pointed at my guard uniform.

\- "If you think anyone would learn everything about your lives, you don't know much about the guard."

\- "The guard seemed to know everything about me when they locked me up."

\- "Computers, technology. It's not brain cells, I assure you."

\- "That explains a lot." –the mocking tone in his voice as he looked at me could only mean he meant me.

\- "You really are lockup mates, none of you is good at socializing."

\- "Attacking her when she's not here to defend herself? That's low."

\- "It doesn't make it any less true."

\- "You wouldn't be good at social situations either if you had been locked up for half of your life, give her a break."

\- "That's not my problem. Now, go."

I practically kicked Miller out of the ship not listening to another word he said, at least pretending I didn't care. _So, Y/L/N... I wish it sounded familiar so I knew what do with her._ I went over the plan for the day, or whatever was left of it before I heard Murphy and what seemed a crowd ready to start a fight.

\- "Come one more step closer and I'll break your nose."

The girl, whose name I still didn't know for Miller had refused to give it to me, threatened Murphy. I knew he was on my side but he was an ass and someone needed to teach him a lesson, so I decided to simply observe and see what she did about it, resting my back on the entrance of the ship. I didn't know what was going on but, for the looks of it, Murphy must have tried to force her into our side with violence and she was having none of it.

\- "My nose?" –Murphy laughed mocking her, looking around before showing her his knife- "And how are you going to do that."

\- "Come closer if you dare."

If he was trying to scare her, it was not working. I assumed he thought that, since that had scared Wells, it'd work on her too. Problem is, she was no privileged kid. Next thing I knew, Murphy landed with his ass on the floor and a bleeding nose, looking startled at the blood in his hand as he touched it. He rose his eyes to the girl who simply stood there, crossing her arms over her chest.

\- "You'll pay for this, you little shit!" –Murphy rose from the floor and made an attempt to get to her but two other delinquents on my side stopped him on my command- "Hey, dude!" –he yelled at me as I approached them- "What's wrong with you? Didn't you just see...?"

\- "She warned you, didn't she?"

\- "But..."

\- "Leave her alone, Murphy."

\- "Or what?" –he puffed his chest as if trying to defy my position but, before I could answer, she did.

\- "I may look weak but I can assure you: I know how to defend myself." –she smiled, if Murphy was trying to challenge me, she looked ready to take Murphy down and that forced a stupid smile on my face that I made sure to cover as soon as it showed up- "You think you're above everyone else because you're his lapdog and you got a knife..." –she landed eyes on me for a second- "Well, flash news, you aren't; you're the Ark's trash, just like all of us down here. So, try me again, and I'll break more than just your nose."

And with that, she turned around and started walking away as I followed her with my eyes. _Damn, she better be on our side or she's going to be more of a problem than Wells._ Murphy walked up to me.

\- "You need to get rid of her."

\- "Come again?"

\- "She's a problem."

\- "She warned you."

\- "Are you defending her?" –he mocked me- "Are you trying to get laid now or what? You had to choose the problematic one, of course."

\- "We just met, what makes you think you can question my decisions? Why do you care who I sleep with?"

\- "I don't."

\- "Good." –I started walking away from there- "Leave her alone."

**\------------------**

**YOUR POV**

Not even a day and I had already gotten into a fight._ Impressive, Y/N, very impressive._ I shook my hand, smiling to myself as I replayed in my head the image of Murphy's confused face once he landed on the ground. _Damn, I'm good, but I hope he won't come for seconds because I'm not sure how I'd do in an actual fight._ I looked around me, the greenery was breathtaking and so inviting... _A walk around sounds good to me._

\- "Hey!"

\- "What do you think?" –I looked at Miller as he walked up to me- "Green, huh?"

\- "I expected more than just 'green' as a definition of what we're seeing from you."

\- "Ugh, let me live." –I pushed him lightly to the side.

\- "I heard you got into a fight."

\- "I swear I'm not a violent person, but Murphy is such an asshole..."

\- "I agree." –he smiled- "What are you doing?"

\- "I was thinking of investigating the area, seeing what Earth is all about while I find a way to take this off."

\- "You can't!"

\- "I've already had this discussion with the princess, I won't have it with you."

\- "Your parents will think you're dead."

\- "There were many times up there I wished I was." –I looked up at the sky, seeing more leaves from the trees than actual blue- "I know you're thinking about Bryan."

\- "I can't take this off, Y/N. And I have to ask you not to take yours either."

\- "I'll think about it."

It was a lie; I knew it, he knew it but, for some reason, it made us both feel better. We spent the afternoon walking around, finding the weirdest things out there: big animals with two heads, smaller ones that seemed to be missing body parts from the pictures I remembered seeing in books, fluorescent insects and plants... I had to admit this was not what I expected when I heard the elders talking about Earth but I sure as hell didn't mind it. _Glad to be home; maybe, this time, it'll work._


	2. Approach.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reader learns of the existence of the Grounders, she promises Miller to stay close by, but that doesn't mean she won't try to get free of the Ark's burden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I personally think this is a cute piece. Hope you guys will enjoy🌷

** **

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**YOUR POV**

Miller had made me promise him I wouldn't go far away from camp since we learned from the Grounders. So, basically, the night before. He had left me after we found the fluorescent butterflies as I decided to keep looking around, going back to camp when it was much more silent than I remembered it, Miller walking around with a preoccupied hint on his stroll until he saw me, coming up to me and hugging me, saying he thought I was dead. I was extremely confused until he explained what had been going on as he guided me to the place we'd be sleeping at.

_Sure, in the moment I promised to stay near the camp, but that doesn't mean I want to spend time with the rest of the kids._ So, ignoring the tasks I had been given, I walked away from the center of camp and towards the forest but, since I had promised and it was weighing on my conscience, I stood within a distance in which I could still hear the people inside without actually having to be there. I was decided to get rid of the wristband, a day and a half was already too long. I had seen some people without it already so I assumed it couldn't be that hard to take off. I sat next to a big rock in which I could place my arm to manipulate the artifact. I tried everything I could think of: smashing it against the rock, hitting it with another one, trying to get a branch in between my skin and the technology but nothing seemed to work.

\- "6 years without access to weapons or sharp objects really have fucked up my abilities, haven't they?" –I thought out loud to myself, sighing annoyed as I failed for what seemed the thousand time to take off the stupid bracelet- "Maybe if I drown it..."

\- "That won't work." –a low voice spoke next to me and I swear I could have died right there.

\- "For fuck's sake!" –I turned around with my hand to my chest- "Not only are you a fucking nightmare, but you're also trying to kill me."

\- "I thought you heard me coming..."

\- "I'm busy here. What do you want."

\- "I heard you struggling and I thought you might need my help."

\- "Do I look like the princess in distress to you?" –I stood from my place, he was suddenly standing way closer than I had anticipated- "Or is this your weird-ass complex of having to be the Alpha male?"

\- "So, you do think I'm the Alpha here." -the cocky smile on his face was enraging- "Sweetheart, maybe you could come to my tent later and we..."

\- "The Alpha in between the both of us?" –I whispered, forcing him to lower his head to hear me and cutting his stupid Casanova discourse, having had enough of it before it even started.

\- "In camp."

\- "You probably are; I mean, you're cocky, in constant need of other's validation.. you need to be seen by the rest as the leader, the smartest and the toughest. You need the crowd." -I had to laugh at the look on his face- "You definitely are an Alpha."

\- "You're definitely not a Beta." -he smiled down at me- "Will you challenge me for the power as another Alpha, then?"

\- "I like to consider myself an Omega, so no." -I brushed him off- "I don't need your lapdogs nor Clarke's or their validation, I'm perfectly fine on my own."

If he thought he was going to get the upper-hand with me, he was wrong; I had seen him fighting with pretty much everyone in camp on Clarke's side and, even if I didn't like her either, I was not about to bow down to him either.

\- "So." –he smiled, clearly amused- "The loner girl is, in fact, a fighter. I should listen to Miller more often."

\- "I have a name." –I retorted, shoving my finger on his chest- "And why in hell am I a topic in your conversations? Don't have enough girls down here?"

\- "Can't I ask about the people I have to live with?"

\- "Live with?" –I had to laugh, shaking my head and crossing my arms over my chest- "The camp is big enough for us not to ever see each other."

\- "You know what I mean."

\- "Actually no, I don't. I'm not great at socializing but I'm sure you know that. You've gotten all the information you wanted about me from Miller, right?"

\- "Not everything."

\- "I'm genuinely surprised. I shared a cell with him for a year so, whatever he didn't tell you, can't be of much importance."

\- "What's your name?"

\- "My name?" –I swore my eyes could have fallen from their orbits, that was the last thing I expected coming out of his mouth- "You don't know my name?"

\- "I don't know much about you, except for your last name, that you've been in lockup longer than anyone deserves to and that you won't let anyone walk all over you." –he chuckled- "You don't like the privileged much either, do you?"

\- "Do I like anyone is probably a better question." –I mumbled, not really thinking what I was saying- "Anyway. What do you want?"

\- "I know you want that off."

\- "And?"

\- "Let me help you, c'mon, Y/L/N."

\- "What part of my stance makes you think I need your help?"

\- "Why are you so stubborn?" –he took a step back, I thought he finally understood I wanted to be left alone- "Who hurt you so bad that you can't even try to make friends?"

\- "What makes you think I owe you an answer to that?" –I crossed my arms over my chest- "The Ark hurt me, just like it hurt everyone else down here; difference is I've spent most of my life in jail so friends have never been an option." –I confessed, not actually knowing why- "Now, can you leave me alone, please?"

\- "I'm sorry for trying to include you." –he looked down before finding my eyes again- "I won't bother you again."

He finally left me at peace again and I sat back down. _Finally, it seemed he didn't want to go, ugh._ I placed my right hand over the rock again. _Maybe he's just trying to be nice because he pities you, all day alone and... _I hit the wristband again with the rock, but I was certain I was going to get nowhere with that. I wasn't hitting it with enough strength because I was afraid of hurting myself: this was one of those things you needed someone else's help. I grunted annoyed, resting completely over the grass. _I'm not going to ask him for help. Where's Miller._ I rose up from there like I had seen a Grounder, sprinting towards Miller's tent, not finding him there. _Ugh, why is he never around when I need him to?_ I was informed he was on patrol around camp, which made sense since he was probably trying to keep himself busy not to think about his boyfriend.

I stood in the middle of camp, catching Bellamy's retreating figure as he entered his tent. _I can't believe I'm going to do this. _I rolled my eyes, biting my tongue before I strode towards where Bellamy's tent was. I stood a meter away from the entrance. _Do I really wanna do this? Come on, Y/N, what weights more? Your ego or the fact that you want this shit off your body?_ I took a deep breath and entered the tent, not expecting what I saw, but couldn't say I disliked it either. Bellamy was with his shirt off and his back to me for just a second before he turned around, landing eyes on me and immediately standing tall, smirking my way.

\- "Like what you see, sweetheart?"

\- "Yes." –I answered way too quickly for my own liking and, seeing the smug eyebrow he rose at my answer, I decided I'd get back at him for making me lose my cool like that- "But you know what I'd enjoy seeing much more?"

I tilted my head to the side, still allowing my eyes to drink in the view, rising a playful eyebrow as I got to the waistband of his pants and moving my gaze up. Fuck, why did he had to be so attractive?

\- "Why don't you tell me?" –he approached me; I was convinced he was flexing his muscles and I, for once, was not going to look away but, as he stood closer, I had to force my head up to look into his way too enchanting eyes- "I'm sure I can help you."

\- "Am I not the luckiest girl down here?" –I smiled sweetly at him, moving my hands up his arms slowly; if he was enjoying this, then so would I- "I need you to do me the biggest favor."

\- "Tell me, baby, what do you need?" –he placed his hand under my chin, caressing my skin softly with his thumb, a shiver running down my spine and I almost felt bad for playing him like this.

\- "I need you to take this shit off of me." –I took a step back, placing the bracelet directly in front of his face, him taking a step back as his eyes almost popped out of his face and I had to laugh.

\- "That's not where I thought we were going... You've played me." –he looked taken aback as he eyed me up and down and, for a second, I thought he was getting ready to throw my ass out of camp- "I like that. I'll help you."

\- "Wait, what? Really?"

\- "You are approaching me after you asked me to stay away. Me out of the other 100 people down here. After all, you do like me, don't you?"

\- "Oh, great; so, I came here eating humble pie, thinking you'd be of assistance and wouldn't judge me since you're the only one nice enough to even ask me for my name and, what do I come across of? The biggest flirter, narcissistic, entitled creature on Earth. I was obviously wrong, I'm better on my own." –I turned on my heels- "Thanks for reminding me."

I could feel the anger in my face. _Why on Earth did I think to ask for help? To ask him for help. Fuck, Miller, why are you always on duty!_ I was opening the flap of his tent to get out and most definitely get the hell away from camp when I felt pressure around my wrist, being pulled back inside immediately after, almost tripping and falling on my ass if it weren't because he decided to catch me.

\- "I want to help you, so don't give me an attitude...um..."

\- "My name is Y/N."

\- "Don't give me an attitude, Y/N."

He looked down at me as he held me up by my arm and a hand on my back. I wanted to fight back because I was angry but, at the same time, I was kind of tired of being alone. So I simply sighed, giving in.

\- "Fine." –I dragged the vowels as I allowed my weight to fall completely on him- "Since you're so nice..."

\- "You're not helping." –he let go of me as he put me on the floor and laughed- "You are really weird."

\- "Just help me and get this very humiliating encounter over with so I can start to forget all about it, alright?" –I sat up with my back against his bed, crossing my legs and resting my arm with the wristband over them.

\- "Is it humiliating because of how you're behaving or because you're with me?" –he gave me a quick look before he squatted in front of me to look for something in his backpack.

\- "I may be annoying but you're desperate for attention." –I pointed out, knowing fully well there was no need for him to stand like that, flexing his back muscles as he decided to remain shirtless; not that I cared, of course.

\- "Have you paused to think that, maybe, you're the one that's desperate for my attention?" –he turned around, moving towards me with a pair of tools in his hands.

\- "Come again?"

\- "You could have asked Murphy to take this off for you. Or Miller."

\- "I don't like Murphy one bit." –I protested, placing my hand over his opened one- "And Miller is on patrol duty or whatever you've decided to name it."

\- "Where were you last night?" –he looked up at me from under the hair that had fallen on his face- "We took some kids' bracelets in exchange for food."

\- "Exploring."

\- "Exploring?" –he put down the tools and stopped working on my wristband, even if I moved it, prompting him to continue- "You know there are people out there trying to kill us, right?"

\- "I didn't know that yesterday."

\- "You can't go out alone at night like that."

\- "Ugh, please, don't start."

\- "I am serious." –he actually looked worried which was different, to say the least- "They could find you and kill you or worse."

\- "I'm not even gonna ask what could be worse but thanks for the heads up." –I pushed his hand- "Come on, help."

\- "Have you understood what I told you? You're not getting out of camp alone."

\- "And who's gonna stop me? You? Mister "I'm very busy making myself the ruler of this place"? Ha, ha, doubt it."

\- "Are you posing yourself as a challenge? Because I may take it."

\- "Please don't." –I answered dryly- "Don't worry about my well-being so much, I'm perfectly fine on my own."

\- "Oh, I can see that." –he took my hand by the wrist, holding it in front of our faces- "You're perfectly capable, yes."

\- "This is just a minor setback. And be careful because that's my dominant hand." –he eyed me carefully before starting to laugh- "What?"

\- "You're following my orders, alright? You're not leaving camp alone and that's an order."

\- "Why do you care?"

\- "Because."

\- "That's a lame-ass answer, even for you."

\- "You keep me entertained."

\- "I keep you entertained?" –I scoffed- "What am I? A Circus' monkey? An amazon in the pits?"

\- "And she knows her history." –he smiled before actually starting to help again, _finally_\- "You might have just made a friend there."

\- "You? My friend?" –I tilted my head but couldn't help the smile on my lips- "You know what? I guess I wouldn't mind."

\- "I wouldn't either."

He rose his head and looked into my eyes; way too deep for my childish brain not to start overthinking, but he luckily didn't keep it up for long, moving his gaze back down to my wrist and I mentally sighed. I had been alone for most of my life, my only friend having been Miller and I had never felt like this with anyone before. I wasn't sure I liked it either.

\- "Alright." –I moved my eyes to my wrist as he spoke, leaving the tools next to his leg before he looked at me- "Ready?"

\- "Just take it off, please."

\- "Huh." –his very annoying yet attractive smirk found its way to his lips and I realized that, in fact, I needed to measure my words with him- "So eager."

\- "Don't get too excited." –I quickly retorted, him raising an eyebrow at me- "You can still have failed..."

I heard a metallic click and then, pressure relieved from my wrist. _Fuck._ I looked down, to see the wristband parted in two in one of his hands.

\- "You're welcome, sweetheart."

His words were clearly flirtatious as he always was, but his tone was different this time: like he was proud he could have helped me, like he wanted to... I was about to take my wrist with my other hand when he curled his around it, softly caressing my skin over the marks the artifact had left.

\- "I'm glad I could help you." –he finally looked at me, a small smile on his lips.

\- "I'm glad I came to you."

\- "Really?"

\- "Don't speak, you're ruining it." –I laughed, finally moving my hand from his- "Now I'm going to go without hearing another self-conceited comment from you because I don't want you ruining the first friendship I've managed to develop in years, alright?"

He looked ready to fight back, but he seemed to think better of it and simply nodded, rising from the floor and offering me his hands to do the same.

\- "Thank you for putting a pause to your narcissistic agenda to help me." –I mumbled as he kept holding my hands after I stood up- "You can continue doing whatever once I'm out of here."

\- "Alright."

He smiled, his voice was lower than usual, quieter. He let go of my hands and I started walking away, a smile on my lips as I did. I knew he wasn't usually that nice with people but it felt refreshing seeing this side of him; especially, if we were trying to try to be friends. Why was I trying to make friends with the most annoying creature down here? Why was I even trying to make friends at all, honestly?

\- "I'll see you later." –his voice caught me out of guard, forcing me to turn my head around with a surprised look on my face, seeing him standing there, crossed arms over his chest before he dropped them to his sides- "Sweetheart."

\- "You ruined it." –I didn't bother fighting the amusement as I chuckled, shaking my head at him but playing his game too, drinking in his perfectly sculpted body, licking my lips almost unconsciously before meeting his eyes and raising a flirty eyebrow his way- "Sweetheart."

I turned around, not allowing him another second to react and exited his tent, hearing only then his loud laugh as my smile found its way to my lips. _Maybe friends are exactly what I need._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dropping by to remind you that feedback is the best shit ever🥂


	3. Strike.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen down in Earth in a matter of days. Making friends may not be as hard as Y/N originally thought and catching feelings might be easier than Bellamy can stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a bit longer. I hope you’ll still enjoy it nonetheless. Let me know🌷

** **

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**YOUR POV**

After the day Bellamy and I kind of decided to be friends, life down on Earth had started to grow on me. Miller had been angry I took my wristband off but I didn't give it much thought, not that I could for things started to go insane. Jasper had been about to die after the Grounder's shot him a spear to the chest, Murphy had been banished, which I appreciated because the guy was a dick, Charlotte was dead and so was Atom. A pod landed a couple days later, revealing a girl inside as we all discovered the Ark was dying and people were sacrificing themselves for the rest to survive, Finn had almost died after a Grounder stabbed him with poison while a group led by Bellamy was looking out for Octavia, and, to top the cherry Jaha wanted to talk with each of us in private.

\- "You alright, sweetheart?"

The familiar pet name had stopped sounding flirtatious the more he used it on me, only being now a nickname for me that Bellamy had decided suited me. I had no idea why.

\- "Same as usual."

\- "You don't look same as usual." –he stood in front of me as I walked around camp after getting out of the Communication's tent after speaking with Jaha.

\- "I mean, talking with the guy that threw me in jail 6 years ago about my parents who cared very little about me is not exactly my favorite morning routine, you know?"

\- "Good news or bad news?"

\- "Neutral, I suppose." –I shrugged my shoulders.

\- "Talk to me."

\- "I'm fine, I supposed I should feel worse than I do but I can't find the effort to care enough."

\- "They died in the cunning, didn't they?"

\- "I just don't get why they decided to sacrifice themselves. They had no one up there to safe and I just can't figure it out and it's bothering me. It's not like they had another kid."

\- "I'm sorry."

\- "Bellamy, shut up. You didn't know about it and mourning people you didn't know will do you no good."

\- "But they were our people." –he fisted his hands, looking down- "I killed your parents."

* * *

\- "We are our people." –I forced his head up, taking his chin on my hand- "Wanna spar so you'll clear your mind a little?"

\- "I'm a horrible person." -he shook his head, getting read of me.

\- "A horrible person would not have tried to be friends with an annoying ass like me so choose, you can't be both."

\- "You really are annoying." –a small smile appeared on his lips- "I have to talk with Jaha."

\- "Now I get why you're moody." –I tried to hold back my laugh- "You're not a bad person, you're just hungry."

\- "Very funny."

\- "Want me to go with you?"

\- "You wanna come to talk with Jaha... again?"

\- "I was offering to go with you as a supportive friend but if you keep giving me an attitude, I'll have to drop your ass."

\- "You don't have to."

\- "I'd love to punch your face right now, honestly." –I sighed- "Want me to go or not? Speak clear, Blake."

\- "Please."

\- "Alright, let's do this then." –I turned on my heels and walked up to the tent- "The sooner we do this, the earlier we can move on with our lives."

Bellamy chuckled as he walked behind me, I could tell he was nervous for he had told me the complete story of how he really got in the dropship. I was nervous too, Jaha could be a real ass too so I wanted to be there in case he decided not to pardon Bellamy because then, we'd need a plan.

\- "Hey, Y/N!"

\- "Princess." –I made a small reverence in front of Clarke as she smiled- "Always a pleasure."

\- "You have already talked to Jaha, right?"

\- "Yeah, it was great catching up with an old friend." -I tried to sound as serious as I could- "Now it's this one's turn." –I pointed at Bellamy.

\- "I know." –she looked at him- "Jaha wants us to speak with him together."

\- "Well, that's interesting. I supposed I'm not invited."

\- "I'm sorry..."

\- "It's fine." –I shrugged my shoulders after Clarke's apology- "Sometimes I just wished I were important so that I could know everything that's going on. Oh well, I guess someone must be left in the dark or else we wouldn't need Chancellor's and royalty, right?"

\- "Y/N..."

\- "Go, get your ass pardoned and don't say anything stupid." –I pushed Bellamy and Clarke towards the tent- "I'll find my other friends while I still have them."

I turned around, not giving it a second thought. Sure, Bellamy was the first person that had approached me, but that didn't mean I hadn't managed just fine on my own too. Sometimes I thought Raven had simply adopted me for I was a good listener: I had spent a night awake with her as she told me about her life in the Ark with Finn –who was her boyfriend back in the Ark- and how she thought he might have developed feelings for Clarke and vice versa. I hated being the bearer of bad news, but I had seen what Raven mean, so I had no other option than to tell her what I thought. She had been mad, she had cried and we ended up falling asleep in front of the fire.

\- "Y/N!" –her cheery voice forced a smile on my face as I saw her coming out of her tent- "You talked with Jaha?"

\- "Yeah."

\- "And?"

\- "I'm pardoned." –I smiled.

\- "Your parents...?"

\- "Dead." –I saw her face drop as I spoke- "Hey, it's fine. I got you."

\- "And I'm great."

\- "You really are. What are you up to."

\- "Gotta fix some connections for the Comm tent and the few machines in the dropship need a checkup in case we need them."

\- "Yeah." –I nodded, putting on my best 'deep in thought' face- "All that makes perfect sense."

\- "Care to join me?"

\- "I have no clue about mechanics, Raven!" –I laughed.

\- "That's why I'm going to teach you. It'd be great having another pair of eyes."

\- "I can offer a brain too if you need." –I joked as she interlaced her arm with mine.

\- "It's never too late to become a mechanic."

\- "Especially if I get to learn from the youngest and best one, right?"

\- "Exactly."

Raven was such a strong woman, I felt lucky she had decided to take me under her wing, I wanted to be of help down here and that's exactly what Raven wanted for me so, even if I never planned on becoming a mechanic, it was better than just being a mouth to feed. It also came with the advantage of spending my time with someone I liked and felt comfortable around and I was even learning stuff, so I couldn't complain.

**\----------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

After Clarke and I spoke to Jaha and I was pardoned for my crimes, I moved to the dropship to talk with Octavia; she was dead set on freeing the Grounder because she felt some type of way about him, which was something I failed to comprehend. I ordered two of my guys to stand guard there and not to let her see him. She got angry at me but I was just trying to protect her. Clarke and I had been assigned on a mission to an abandoned bunker to find weapons and supplies. As I was about to get out of the dropship, I heard a familiar laugh coming from somewhere around there.

\- "Come on, Y/N!" –another familiar voice laughed.

\- "Alright, alright, but if we fry it, it's your fault."

\- "We? You are the one with the tools, not me."

\- "But I'm under your supervision, therefore, you're in charge of my mistakes."

\- "You're a fast learner, it'll be fine, come on."

I walked around the dropship's main level until I saw what I was looking for, a semi-opened panel leading to the under level. I moved it to the side, finding down there Raven and Y/N lying next to each other on their stomachs and surrounded by cables.

\- "What are you both up to?"

\- "For fuck's sake, Bellamy!"

They both turned their faces to look up at me after Raven let out a small scream.

\- "I could have fried myself!" –Y/N looked up at me with furrowed eyebrows, throwing something up at me that I wasn't sure how I avoided- "What in hell are you doing?"

\- "I asked first."

\- "I'm learning to be of use." –she answered me nonchalantly- "Now, you."

\- "I heard voices."

\- "And your genius idea is to scare us when we are clearly dealing with fuel and electricity?" –Raven scoffed- "No wonder you're in charge..."

\- "Wait." –Y/N didn't let me a second to answer Raven- "Did he pardon you?"

\- "Yeah."

\- "I love this song." –she moved her hand in the air with a wrench as if she were following the rhythm of said song.

\- "What song?" –Raven questioned eyeing her.

\- "The one in which we all are pardoned and can keep on doing our shit." –Y/N turned her face to look at her as Raven shook her head smiling- "What, not all of us are loved up there, you know?"

\- "Oh, you'll be once I'm done with you."

\- "I'd say 'I can't wait' but that looks like a lot of work."

\- "What do you want." –Raven looked at me- "Cuz, if you don't mind, we'll be getting back to work."

\- "I'm leaving."

\- "You're what? Where?" –Y/N eyed me with cautions eyes- "What's going on?"

\- "Jaha told us there's a bunker with supplies and wants Clarke and I to give it a look."

\- "Oh."

\- "Wanna come with me?"

For a second, I forgot Raven was there too; sure, Y/N wasn't a mechanic or a farmer or an especially good fighter, but she was always good company, she was also a good tracker and knew how to walk around the woods. But she didn't know I knew that. I also didn't like her thinking she was dead weight for the camp so, I figured if she joined me –and Clarke- she'd feel like she had a role too down here.

\- "Me?"

\- "Trust me." –Raven turned back to look at the set of cables in front of her- "It's not me."

Y/N bit her lip as she looked at Raven playing with her fingers before looking up at me.

\- "As much fun as that sounds, you know... spending a whole day in the middle of the woods with you and the princess, I'm going to pass." –she gave me an apologetic look- "I'll probably just slow you down and I'm sure you both need to talk about... you know... leading, I suppose?"

\- "You aren't dead weight, Y/N." –I squatted down- "You know the woods."

\- "I do not."

\- "Don't think I don't know about your night walks around, sweetheart."

\- "Y/N, you should go." –Raven mumbled- "He wants you to go, even if he can't, for the life of him, say it out loud."

\- "He and I can go for a walk any other time." –she shoved her elbow on Raven's side- "It's not every day the best mechanic on Earth and my new friend asks me to help her, right?"

Raven started laughing as so did Y/N, and I understood, or decided to take it that way, that she wasn't saying 'no' to coming with me but saying 'no' to leaving Raven alone.

\- "Don't burn the camp while I'm gone, alright?" –I held back my laugh as I rose from my place.

\- "Tell that to whoever is in charge."

\- "That's why I'm telling it to you."

\- "Us?" –Raven scoffed- "You're leaving us in charge?"

\- "Oh, this is going to be so much fun." –I could see the glint of mischief in Y/N's eyes as Raven high-fived her.

\- "Don't make me regret it." –I shook my head- "We'll be back before night."

\- "Be careful!" –I hear Y/N yell as I started walking away- "Bellamy!"

\- "I will."

\- "Also..." –Y/N's head peaked out of the hole on the floor as I turned around to look at her- "I'm going to need that thing I threw you later..."

\- "Then why did you throw it at me?" –I chuckled, taking it from the other side of the ship and moving back to her.

\- "Because you scared me!" –she laughed holding up her hand to take it- "Thank you."

\- "Be careful, alright?" –I handed her the tool- "I don't want to come back and..."

\- "I'm not going to burn myself, trust me; I didn't put up with your narcissistic ass and this whole camp to die now." –she chuckled- "Don't let the panthers get you."

\- "I'll see what I can do about that."

\- "Cool." –she hit me lightly on my leg before moving back down with Raven- "If you find anything mechanic or electric, bring it back for us!"

\- "Anything else?"

\- "Yeah, leave!" –Raven yelled- "You're distracting my friend over here."

\- "I'm not distracted, I was getting my tool back."

\- "You're so annoying."

\- "You adopted me, Raven."

\- "Don't make me regret it."

I heard them both laughing as I walked out of there. I had been thinking of leaving camp since we landed but leaving Octavia alone had always weighed on me and now, the fact that Y/N was there too... I wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe I belonged there.

**\-------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I had been surprised Bellamy asked me to join them. I had been tempted to, but I knew Raven and, even if she didn't admit it, she wanted me to stay and I didn't want to leave her alone. She wasn't the most sociable person either, so I knew, if I left, she'd spend the day alone. Besides, Bellamy would be just fine; maybe he and Clarke would fight over something stupid like they usually did but always made up in the end for they both only wanted the best for the camp.

I had to admit, Raven's work was rather fun and extremely challenging, which I liked; I felt like my brain was rushing from one new concept to another, making sure everything stayed in my long-term memory. I wouldn't lie, maybe being a mechanic was my thing. We did small tasks the whole day, more I did them and then paid close attention when Raven did something more important or advanced. _I'll have to consider finding a note pack to keep track of everything._ At mid-afternoon, we decided it was enough for one day, Raven wanting to go check on Finn because, even if they weren't on the best of terms, I knew she loved him. She wanted to do it alone, so I decided to take a stroll around camp, soon finding Monty and Jasper laughing and bumping into each other like it was some type of game.

\- "Are you both drunk?"

\- "Drunk? No!" –Monty laughed, shoving his hand on my face.

\- "We should make some though!"

I was confused as to what was happening: they weren't drunk but they looked high and, as far as I knew, there were no special herbs around here, as I decided to call them. They kept eating nuts, which I found odd since those had to be hard to eat without drinking anything after. I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking around until Connor basically stomped with me.

\- "You're a pretty broom."

\- "A what?" –I pulled him back to look into his face- "Connor are you high?"

\- "Tell me I'm a pretty broom too!"

\- "I guess?" –he furrowed his eyebrows so I nodded instead- "Yes, you're a very pretty broom, Connor, the prettiest in this big closet."

He smiled and hugged me before he started walking again. _What the hell?_ I had to hold back my laugh but failed, feeling a couple seconds later a hand on my shoulder.

\- "Please, don't tell me you're going to ask me too if you're a pretty broom." –I looked at Raven.

\- "A what? No."

\- "I have no idea what's going on, but this is kind of funny."

\- "They are high."

\- "On what?"

\- "The nuts." –Finn appeared from behind Raven.

\- "Hey, long time no see." –I waved my hand at him for a second- "How are you?"

\- "I'm alright, a little sore."

\- "Makes sense to me." –I nodded- "So, the nuts?" –I smiled at them before walking up to the food station nearby- "Let's try them!"

\- "What?! No!" –Raven grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the basket of nuts on the floor- "I don't need you ruining your brain with drugs."

\- "It's just nuts!" –I protested half annoyed.

\- "No."

\- "Fine, mom." –I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes- "What do we do now?"

We spent the next three hours or so taking every high kid and pulling them into their tents where they immediately fell asleep or into the middle of the camp where we kept an eye on them until they rehydrated enough to know what they were doing. At least, I liked to think that's what was going on. Once every kid was accounted for except Dax, Finn, Raven and I ended up sitting around the fire exhausted.

\- "Who was in charge?" –Finn suddenly questioned as Raven looked at me- "Someone should have checked those nuts before leaving them around like that."

\- "See?" –I shoved my elbow on Raven's side playfully- "Told you it'd be a fun day."

\- "What?"

\- "Bellamy left us in charge." –Raven confessed as Finn looked at us puzzled- "I didn't think they'd mess up like this honestly? Can't they take care of themselves?"

\- "They are kids, of course, they can't!"

\- "Finn, you're forgetting most of them are our age." –I smiled- "You just implied we..." –I pointed at the three of us- "Can't take care of ourselves."

\- "We're different."

\- "We are?"

\- "Yeah, we know what's at risk."

\- "Our lives?" –I scoffed- "They know, which is why none of them cared to be high as fuck, carpe diem for sure."

**\------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Clarke and I found the guns, got high on the nuts, were attacked by Dax whom I had to kill before he killed us and moved back to camp after an extremely troubling high-dream. I was glad Y/N stayed behind, it was good enough Clarke was a mess and almost died, I didn't need the same from her. As we arrived, Clarke and I informed the camp about our findings, deciding we'd start training the next day to make sure we could really defend ourselves from the Grounders after we realized the one we kept locked had managed to escape. Once that was done, I looked around camo, finding Y/N talking with Raven and Finn.

\- "Everything okay here?"

\- "Of course." –Y/N turned her face to look at me with a smile on her face- "Welcome back."

\- "I wouldn't say everything went smoothly per se..." –Finn murmured, gaining a threatening look from Y/N.

\- "Alright, time to head out." –Raven started pushing Finn away- "Same time tomorrow, Y/N!"

\- "Careful with what you wish for, Reyes!"

\- "Bye!"

They both started laughing as Y/N and I watched Raven and Finn go; I still wasn't sure what was going on between those two and Clarke but I hoped they'd fix it without making a mess.

\- "How was your trip?" –Y/N stood in front of me- "Found anything apart from the weapons?"

\- "No. Sorry." –I wanted to drop it so I answered shortly- "What did Finn..."

\- "What happened?" –she cut me off, raising a questioning eyebrow at me- "Now that I think about it..." –she looked at me up and down, I was certain she was scrutinizing my clothes- "You both seem rather beaten up. Did you find Grounders in your way there?"

\- "No."

\- "Bellamy, you can talk to me."

\- "I'm not lying, there were no Grounders."

\- "The nuts." –she stated simply as she sighed- "You took them with you right? Got really high I assume."

\- "You can put it that way."

\- "And... the blood?"

\- "It's not mine."

\- "Sure." –she moved her hand to my cheek and I froze in my place- "You cut your cheek, so you got in a fight..." –as she ran her thumb over my skin she looked deep in thought- "Dax. Did he try to kill you?"

\- "Y/N..."

\- "Answer me."

\- "Yes."

\- "Did you kill him? Else, I'll do it myself." –she turned around, I was certain she was ready to go get a spear before going after him.

\- "He's dead." –I pulled her back and couldn't help but let out a guilty sigh.

Y/N didn't say another word, taking my hand in hers and pulling me around camp, avoiding everyone and shutting down whoever tried to approach us until she got to my tent, pushing me inside and forcing me to sit on the bed.

\- "Spit it out."

\- "What."

\- "I see the pain in your eyes. I may not be good at much, but I can tell when you feel guilty."

There was little to no point in lying to her so I sighed now half annoyed that I had let my feelings show so easily. She pulled me down to sit on the floor before she took a bottle of alcohol and handed it to me before moving for a couple medical supplies she knew I had in my tent. Then, she kneeled in front of me, prompting me to close my eyes and not move as she cleaned my wounds. I smiled to myself, happy to know she cared this much about me and choosing to tell her what had happened.

\- "Thank you."

\- "I'm not the best doctor but I'm sure you'll heal just fine." –she chuckled raising from the floor.

\- "I meant for checking on me."

\- "Someone has to have your back, right? Clarke has Finn to talk about feelings and you got me."

Had I been drinking, I'd have choked on it. I wasn't sure if she meant it all the way through, but it was pretty clear that Finn and Clarke had feelings for each other.

\- "Wanna go for that walk I owe you?" –she pulled me out of my thoughts- "Unless you're tired and wanna go to sleep."

\- "I'd like that."

\- "Which one?" –she smiled.

\- "Both, really." –I wished she'd do both with me, but she didn't need to know that now- "Let's go."

I opened the tent's flap and followed her out, the camp wasn't as silent as it usually was at that time but I didn't mind it. We walked in silence around until we got to the dropship, seeing a couple guys putting the weapons Clarke and I had taken from the bunker inside until we built an armory.

\- "Now this? This is going to be real fun."

\- "What is it?"

\- "First, Raven decides I'm cool and smart enough to be her apprentice and now I'm going to learn to use one of those." –she pointed at the guys with the guns- "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm about to go from the last sheep in this camp to the coolest woman down here." –she crossed her arms over her chest, absolutely pleased with herself.

\- "I'm going to have to start calling you the narcissistic one here."

\- "Oh, don't worry about it, sweetheart." –she squeezed my cheek- "That role is yours forever." –she laughed- "I'm out."

\- "Out where?" –I made her move her hand from my cheek before running my own over where she pinched me- "Don't do that again."

\- "Why? Not want the people thinking you're adorable?" –she chuckled shaking her head- "Fine. I'm going to bed and you should too."

\- "Need company?" –I smirked at her, half hoping her answer would be positive as she tilted her head and eyed me up and down- "My company?"

\- "I wouldn't mind but I don't think we are there yet." –I hid my disappointment as best as I could even if her tone was playful- "Catch you tomorrow at sunrise. Get ready to train the best gunner you'll ever meet."

\- "Oh, sure." –I shook my head at her mockingly- "I've already met me."

\- "I meant me. I'm coming for your throne." -she shoved her finger on my chest- "Careful, Blake, I'm the competitive type."

\- "I'm ready." –I took her hand in mine, pulling her closer- "I won't make it easy."

\- "I don't do easy."

She pulled back and started walking away. I couldn't help but stand there looking at her go, crossing my arms over my chest as I bit my lip. Just because she didn't like me that way, didn't mean I couldn't check her out, right? She suddenly glanced back catching me as I refused to hide what I was doing.

\- "Stop checking me out!"

\- "Then stop looking so damn good."

\- "Can't be bothered to help you with that." –she waved her hand in the air as she kept moving away, glancing back at me for only a second as she winked my way and teased me a bit more- "I'm sure your hands can be of use though."

I didn't know what to say, so I simply laughed too, looking down somewhat embarrassed before raising my eyes again just in time to see her disappear inside her tent. I never expected to catch feelings for the loner girl I landed eyes on the first day we landed but it was starting to prove hard not to._ Fuck, Bellamy, we're at war. Your crush will have to wait before you get her and yourself killed in the process._ For once, I couldn't wait to find peace again both down on Earth and in my own head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful people!  
Just dropping by to remind you that feedback is the best shit ever🥂  
Love, Seira🌿


	4. Endurance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it rains, it pours. But, this time, love shines through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: ** A little longer than the rest for this series but it's cute and it's Bellamy so...🌷

** **

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**YOUR POV**

Feeling needed, like I finally belonged somewhere was the best feeling I had ever experienced in my life. Yeah, sure, maybe I wasn't the best at all I did, but I was pretty damn good. Raven and I worked together every day and Bellamy had taught me to shoot, well, just like to the rest of the kids, but I liked to think he actually enjoyed teaching me for I enjoyed spending time with him. However, that was it for the good news. The Grounders were decided to kill us all and, after the failed attempt Finn pulled to get a truce, I was certain we'd eventually have them at our doors. Murphy was also back, looking beaten up, but I couldn't find it in me to care; at least not until we realized he had brought a deadly virus inside the camp. I had been working with Raven that morning, but we couldn't find a way to contact the Ark again.

\- "Oh!" –Clarke entered the comms tent- "I didn't know anyone was in here."

She looked at me for just a second before she landed eyes on Raven. I knew they weren't the best of friends but this thing they had going on wasn't exactly their fault; more so Finn's. They had a weird interchange of words, both of them avoiding eye contact for the most part.

\- "Clarke..." –I stood from my place- "Your eyes... they're bleeding."

She moved her hand to her cheek, touching the red liquid and exiting the tent as we followed her while someone yelled for her. It was Connor. I had no idea what was happening, unable to move my eyes from Connor who was bleeding from his mouth until another cough caught my attention.

\- "Raven, Y/N..." –Clarke placed her hand in front of her as if trying to keep us away- "Don't get close to us."

\- "What? Why?"

\- "They're the ones who brought Connor in."

Raven took my hand and pulled me away and back into the Comms tent. I could tell she was going over every piece of information she had on her head.

\- "This has to be the Grounders doing, right?" –I asked her as I sat back down- "I mean, what are the chances."

\- "If he's infecting everyone, that must mean they are going to attack sooner rather than later."

\- "Good thing we know how to shoot."

\- "We don't have enough bullets, Y/N."

\- "But we have our brains still, we should put them to work."

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I should have killed Murphy as soon as I saw him but no, mighty Finn had to agree with Clarke that he might have intel on the Grounders, which I doubted. The only thing he was good for was infecting everyone with whatever he had caught while out there; the firsts to catch it were Connor and Dereck who brought him in, Octavia was clear for now but Clarke wasn't looking so good herself. Then, we learned the Grounders were ready to attack us at sunrise the next day so, whoever wasn't sick, had to be ready to fight. I walked away from the dropship, trying to find Y/N to make sure she was okay and ask her to help me with this one, knowing she'd probably be with Raven.

\- "Hey." –I entered the comms tent- "You both alright?"

\- "Yeah." –Raven nodded- "We didn't come in contact with any of them."

\- "Well, that's not 100% true." –Y/N eyed her- "I did touch Clarke."

\- "You what!" –I walked up to her, taking her chin in my hand, forcing her to look at me in the eyes.

\- "Hey there!" –she pushed me away- "I don't know if you've noticed but you are pretty damn strong." –she rubbed her neck- "I'm fine, relax."

\- "But we need a plan."

\- "I got one." –I answered Raven but keeping my eyes on Y/N- "You need a check-up."

\- "You were with Clarke and Murphy too, if anyone needs one, it's you." –Y/N pushed me out of the way as she followed Raven outside- "Wait, what's the plan?"

I took them both with me to the armory, finding Harper, Monty, and Jasper on the way as I explained the plan to all of them. We'd get the guns ready with a couple bullets each to make sure we had a couple rounds each before completely running out.

\- "This won't be enough." -Harper sighed next to me.

\- "That's why we're going to build a bomb."

\- "Blowing shit up?" –Y/N crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Finn with a smirk on her face- "Sign me up."

\- "Is it possible though?" -Finn looked at Raven.

\- "I guess so, what do you wanna blow up?"

\- "Murphy said he crossed a bridge to get here from the Grounders camp." -he looked at me- "Sound familiar?"

\- "Do we trust Murphy's word?" –I reminded them- "Because that's a big 'if', by the way..." –I looked at Y/N and she nodded reluctantly- "That bridge has survived a nuclear war and 97 years of weather."

\- "It won't survive me."

\- "See that?" –Y/N looked at me, pointing at Raven with her head- "That's the spirit I need in here." –she then rose her hand- "What do you need me to do, boss?"

\- "You and I, we're going to build a bomb." –Raven high-fived Y/N.

Did we need that bomb? Yes. Did I want to blow up the bridge and some Grounders with it? Yes. Did I want Y/N anywhere near it? Absolutely not, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to do it so, Finn and I were simply left to follow their orders and scavenge what they needed, leaving them both after inside the tent as I strolled nervously from side to side. I could feel Finn's eyes on me but I had too much going on in my head to care. After way too many hours and a lot of orders for people to remain with their eyes peeled, Raven called us back inside and I wasted not a single second to open the tent and jump inside.

\- "Boom!" –Y/N whispered in my ear as she moved her hands at both sides of my head from behind.

\- "Cute, very cute." –I took her hand in mine and pulled her to stand in front of me.

\- "Anyone ordered a bomb?"

Raven smiled as Finn joined us, explaining us what had to be done for the bomb to become fully functional: we had to follow a couple steps to build it and then take cover before shooting at the can. Easy.

\- "That's all our gunpowder." –I sighed- "We won't be able to make any more bullets."

\- "We need a bomb tonight, we worry about bullets tomorrow." –Finn answered me.

\- "If this doesn't work, we'll all be dead tomorrow."

\- "You both are so optimistic, wao." –Y/N took off the white suit she was wearing to protect her from whatever they had been mixing from touching her skin- "Now, who's planting it and taking the shot?"

\- "I can take the shot." –I answered- "Who plants it?"

\- "I can do that." –she shrugged her shoulders as I watched Raven look at Finn somewhat disappointed but who was I to judge when I had to deal with Y/N trying to blow herself up.

\- "No, I'll do it." –Finn spoke before I could tell Y/N a piece of my mind- "It was my idea."

\- "You won't pick up a gun but blowing people up, you're okay with?" –I scoffed turning to him.

\- "We're blowing up a bridge not people."

\- "Finn, we have one bomb. We need to use it to kill as many as possible."

\- "But they don't know we only got one. If we did, why waste it on the bridge."

**\-------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I had no problems planting a bomb on a bridge or taking that shot but, as per usual, Finn and Bellamy had to get in a whole discussion about it all. I turned around, helping Raven out of her protection suit as she eyed them.

\- "He hesitated." –she whispered.

\- "Does Finn ever not?"

\- "He didn't when he exposed himself to the virus to pick Clarke up."

\- "Raven... I'm sorry. But you deserve better."

\- "Yeah." –she sighed as I squeezed her shoulder.

Finn suddenly took a step away from Bellamy and this last one turned to look at Raven and me.

\- "Don't touch anything." –Raven quickly commanded him, pulling me back as I tried to get to him- "Y/N, no."

\- "But..."

\- "No."

\- "Who else can take the shot?"

\- "Appreciate the concern." –Bellamy scoffed as he looked at Finn.

\- "I will."

\- "No." –he cut me off, making his way out of the tent- "Make sure the bomb is packed and ready to go in 10."

\- "Bellamy!" –I moved after him, getting rid of Raven- "Stop being stubborn."

\- "You're not taking that shot."

\- "Why?"

\- "You could be infected too and faint in the middle of the woods and..."

\- "I wasn't in contact with Murphy."

\- "But you were with Clarke and with me!"

\- "I don't take orders from you when you're like this." –I turned on my heels to leave- "I have something to do."

\- "I said no!"

\- "I don't care!" –I yelled back at him, turning around just in time to see him falling down- "Bellamy!"

\- "Don't touch me."

\- "Oh, please." –I rolled my eyes, kneeling in front of him and offering him my hand to pull him up.

\- "Leave."

\- "I can't do both things, either I leave or I stay."

He grunted annoyed, taking my hand but he had no strength to move and I was alone here so, instead, I moved to his side, pulling his arm over me and forcing us both up as another kid showed up, helping me bring Bellamy to the dropship.

\- "Y/N..." –Bellamy's voice was shaky.

\- "You're going to be alright. Take this as a chance to have the good rest you deserve, sweetheart."

\- "I'm afraid."

\- "I am too."

I placed a wet cloth on his face as Clarke instructed me right after telling me to leave but I decided against it, at least until I caught Octavia and she could come to see her brother. Maybe I could be immune too.

\- "Hey!" –Finn yelled form the entrance- "Have you seen Raven?"

\- "I left her with you."

\- "She told me she came to find you to tell you exactly how to place the bomb."

\- "No..." –I felt a shiver run down my spine- "No, no, no. Fuck! She left to put the bomb herself." –I stood up.

\- "Y/N, no!" –Bellamy pulled me back.

\- "I can't leave Raven alone!" –I got rid of him for he was weak- "Bellamy, I have to take the shot."

\- "You can't leave! And that's an order, Jasper will do it."

\- "Someone has to plant the bomb, and that's not Raven."

\- "You've come into contact with the virus, you aren't going anywhere."

\- "We've all come into contact with it."

\- "Bell!"

I knew he wouldn't yield, but, as he darted his eyes from me to look at Octavia, I saw my opportunity. I knew Jasper was a good shooter, but I also knew he wasn't in the best state of mind to take it. Raven was also out there and I had to find her. So, once I was certain he couldn't see me, I run away from the dropship and towards the armory, taking his rifle, making sure I had enough bullets to shoot in case I missed the first shot and ran out of there like hell, trying to catch Finn who had flew the camp as soon as we realized Raven was gone.

**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I remembered very little after I passed out in the dropship but, once I woke up, Y/N was nowhere to be seen. Neither were Raven, Finn or Jasper.

\- "Did they do it?" –I questioned Clarke as I saw her coming in.

\- "No, something must have gone wrong."

\- "Fuck!" –I fisted my hand and hit the ground, regretting it immediately- "I told her to stay back."

\- "We need to think of the rest of the camp, we should get them all in here."

\- "If the Grounder's come, what makes you think they'll leave when they don't see us?" –I stood up next to her- "Besides, everyone in here is sick, you'll be putting those who haven't been in contact with the virus at risk."

\- "Sick is better than dead."

I sighed. _I guess she is right._ So that's what we did; Octavia seemed to be immune to the virus so I hoped the rest of the kids were too, especially Y/N. _I'm going to kill her._ We were getting the last group inside when we heard it, an explosion in the distance, followed by a massive column of smoke.

\- "They did it." –Octavia murmured beside me- "They did it!" –she yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

\- "I am become death..." –Clarke sighed looking up- "It's..."

\- "I know who Oppenheimer is." –I cut her off before she tried to give me a history lesson.

\- "Right." –she nodded- "Now, we wait till they come back."

Waiting. I did not like how that sounded, it was nerve-racking not knowing who had shot, where they had planted the bomb or anything really of what was going on. We started working on getting the camp back to its initial state; for me, it was a way of keeping my mind busy, not wanting to think of all the things that could have gone wrong. After an hour or so, the doors of camp opened, revealing a scared looking Jasper, Finn carrying Raven and Y/N after them with a rifle on her back. I walked up to her, just glad that she was alive and back in one piece. But she wasn't looking like her usual self.

\- "Y/N!" –I yelled for her as she locked eyes with me- "You..."

\- "It's done." –she collapsed in my arms- "It's done..."

\- "Y/N, look at me."

\- "It's done..." –she repeated, her words were nothing more than a whisper- "We're safe."

\- "Focus on me! Damn it, Y/N!" –I took her in my arms, throwing the rifle to the floor- "Don't fall asleep."

\- "You're safe." –she murmured against my chest- "It's okay."

\- "Y/N!"

I watched her head fall back, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. I yelled for Clarke as I ran back inside, the panic settling on my chest as Y/N didn't open her eyes as much as I pleaded her to. Clarke came out of the dropship, quickly making space for me to lay Y/N and starting to check her pulse.

\- "What? Huh, the loner girl." –I heard Murphy behind me- "She made it this far, I'm surprised."

\- "Listen, you little piece of shit!" –I grabbed him by his jacket- "If Y/N dies, whatever the Grounders did to you will be nothing in comparison to what I'll do."

\- "Bellamy!" –Clarke yelled at me- "Come here and help me out!"

\- "Leave."

I pushed Murphy away from me and made my way back to Clarke. Y/N was looking sicker than anyone else I had seen that day and I felt my hands trembling.

\- "Hey." –Clarke placed her hand on mine- "She'll be fine."

\- "How do you know?"

\- "Because she's strong."

\- "This illness kills, Clarke." –I caressed Y/N's face- "And she's looking..."

\- "I'm sure she ran all the way there and back, she's drained her body from everything it had. To save us. She's exhausted." –Clarke smiled, handing me a wet towel- "Keep that on her forehead; if she starts coughing, roll her on her side and keep her hydrated. She'll get through this, just like you did."

\- "Thank you."

\- "I need her alive." –it wasn't a mean or self-centered comment, more so understanding, as if she knew what Y/N meant to me- "She keeps you centered."

\- "She does." –I smiled, placing the wet towel on Y/N's forehead.

\- "Get some rest while you're here okay? I'll check on the rest of the camp."

I nodded, taking a chair and sitting down next to where Y/N was lying, waiting for her to come back to me.

**\------------------**

**YOUR POV**

The first thing I became painfully aware of was my sore legs._ I'm never running that much ever again. _Then, I felt my forehead cold and, as I opened my eyes, I realized I was back in the dropship. Next thing I noticed was that I was lying on the floor with someone next to me, or more so, under me as I had my head rested over them and a cold pad over my forehead.

\- "Hey..." –Bellamy's voice was soft and quiet- "You scared me there for a good second."

\- "Just a second?" –I tried to laugh but my neck hurt.

\- "Here." – he helped me to sit up as he did the same and I finally understood we were, in fact, lying on the floor, but he had been holding me and keeping my head up as we did, which was rather confusing to me- "Drink."

\- "Tell me it's not booze." –I eyed the cup- "I'm not sure I can do that right now without vomiting."

\- "It's water." –he smiled.

\- "Oh."

I drank the whole cup, and the three others he brought me after that one until I felt satisfied, resting my body back down on a bunch of coats or blankets under me to make it less uncomfortable; I was too tired to care where I was lying at this point.

\- "How are you feeling?"

\- "So damn tired. What happened?"

\- "You caught the virus too." –he answered, still sitting down next to me- "Apparently m, you also overtired yourself to the point to which you passed out in my arms."

\- "Sorry about that."

\- "You should be, I thought you were dying on me." –he laid down next to me, becoming painfully aware of how close he really was- "You left."

\- "Someone had to take the shot."

\- "I could have lost you today."

\- "I did what I had to do." –I answered quickly, ignoring every implication his words could carry- "Raven was passed out on the floor when I got there, Finn taking her on his arms and Jasper was just there, shaking as he had failed each shot he had. The Grounders were already there, ready to come kill us. I'm just glad I didn't die before I got there."

\- "I'm glad you didn't die in general." –he turned his face to look at me.

\- "Same goes for you." –I smiled- "It scared me, seeing you bleed."

\- "But you left."

\- "I had to. And I came back so stop complaining." –I closed my eyes- "We're okay." –then, I realized something- "Am I in quarantine?"

\- "Want to be so that everyone will leave you alone?"

\- "Does that include you?" –I chuckled.

\- "Ouch." –he sat back up- "Here I was, taking care of your sick ass and you give me that attitude."

\- "Hey!" –I sat up, regretting it immediately as my head started spinning- "Wao, terrible idea."

\- "Close your eyes." –he held me up by my shoulders- "I got you."

\- "Can you stay in quarantine with me?" –I opened my eyes for just a second- "You know, instead of just leaving me here alone. I'd like that better."

\- "Whatever the hell you want, sweetheart."

\- "Alright, lay down and let me do the same before I die."

\- "Dramatic." –he laughed, pulling us both down.

\- "Yeah, yeah." –I rested my head on his chest, feeling his arm moving underneath me to hold me by my waist next to him- "Let me sleep."

\- "I'm so glad you're finally agreeing to sleep with me."

\- "I'd have done it without getting sick, but I guess this just sped up the process."

**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

After that moment, Y/N and I had been spending a lot of time together; we were basically each other's shadow now. We had become closer after the bridge ordeal, we never really spoke of the things I said and the implications behind them neither or what she meant with hers, but I liked to think we were getting somewhere with our relationship. Maybe, one day, we'd feel ready to admit it out loud, or more so, I'd be ready to tell her how I felt for I still had my doubts she could feel anything for me.

Allowing Murphy to stay had proven to be a major mistake. After a couple days, he decided to take Jasper hostage and threaten to kill him if I didn't get alone with him in the dropship. Y/N pleaded me not to, I saw the fear in her eyes as she took my hand in hers and begged me not to go in there like a sheep to the slaughterhouse, but I had to do it, just like she left to take the shot at the bridge. And so, I did, as Raven came up with an idea and both her and Y/N got to work. However, nothing went according to plan. Murphy was out of his mind, finally managing to hang me before they could open the door following the plan. Once I made it out of the dropship after Murphy escaped, Y/N was nowhere to be seen and neither was Raven. I felt my blood boiling when I realized Murphy had shot to the floor where they both were supposed to be working on the electric panel to open the door. _If she's dead..._

\- "Over here!" –a kid yelled- "Someone's here!"

\- "Raven!" –Finn yelled- "What happened!"

Finn came through the door soon after with Raven on his arms as she bled from her leg.

\- "Raven! Raven, where's Y/N!"

Raven was in too much pain to answer as she held her leg and let out cries of pain, so I ran out of there and towards the back part of the dropship, finding Y/N midway, struggling to walk still.

\- "Y/N!"

\- "Bellamy!" –she yelled but her tone wasn't scared, she sounded relieved- "I thought he..."

\- "I'm okay, I'm okay." –I stood in front of her- "You..."

\- "The bullet went through me and hit Raven." –she pointed at her side- "Where is she?"

I immediately moved her jacket as she grunted in pain, raising then her shirt and seeing the bullet wound. I ripped the bottom of my shirt and wrapped it around her middle, before pulling one of her arms over my shoulder.

\- "Bellamy, I swear I'm fine, it's a clean wound. We should be worried about Raven!"

\- "You could have died!" –I couldn't keep it together any longer- "And why? To save me? No. This is wrong."

\- "Look at me." –she forced me to look at her as she moved her arm from my shoulder- "I'd do anything for you, you fucking idiot."

\- "Not dying."

\- "I would." –she nodded before making me move my arms to her sides- "Take me back."

\- "No. You're not dying and leaving me alone in this sea of drunken teenagers, sweetheart." –I moved her hands to my neck, eyeing her lips before I took her in my arms- "I'm going to lock you up in my tent for the rest of your life."

\- "In a tent made of cloth?" –she chuckled- "Seems like a great cell, impossible to make it out, of course."

However, we didn't have much time to laugh about it as Clarke had already gotten everyone ready to leave camp for Lincoln had told Finn the Grounders would be here in a matter of hours. _Fuck._ It didn't please me but everyone took Clarke's side and so, we left camp, running into an ambush and having to run back inside, preparing to fight.

**\------------------**

**YOUR POV**

Bad news seemed to spread like wildfire: first the sickness, then Murphy hanging Bellamy, then Raven not being able to walk with a bullet stuck inside her body and now we couldn't escape. But luckily, Raven's brain was still the most amazing thing in the world: we could burn the Grounders with the dropship's motors, as if we tried to launch back up into space but not really, more like if the ship took a little jump on its place.

Clarke took care of my wound as she hoped I'd manage to hold up until we were ready to get inside the ship. I took my place as a gunner, taking a deep breath as I mentally prepared myself for what was to come.

\- "Hey." –Bellamy was in the foxhole with me- "You okay?"

\- "Yeah." –I nodded, trying to smile- "I just hope they'll get it ready with enough time for us to get inside."

\- "We will." –he took my hand in his and squeezed it- "I have something to tell you."

\- "Save it, that way we'll both have something to look forward too."

\- "Apart from surviving, you mean?"

\- "I mean, this..." –I pointed at him and then at me- "This is much better than mere survival."

\- "Agreed."

He pulled me to his side, squeezing my shoulder before kissing my forehead and letting go. It was going to be a long night.

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had been so close to confessing, so damn close. I couldn't let her die. She was right, this was another reason to fight, to keep us both alive so that's what I did. Everything went weird since the beginning though, the Grounders seemed to know our every move and, if that wasn't enough, Octavia got shot a poisonous arrow. Luckily, Lincoln came back for her, to take her to a safe place and cure her so I agreed, watching her go with tears in my eyes before Y/N pulled me back to the tunnels to get to the dropship. But that didn't work like we planned either: the Grounders were already inside when we got there, so we'd have to fight our way there. And we did, but we didn't manage to get there as a Grounder Intercepted Y/N and I stood back to help her, watching Clarke yell for us but I shook my head, looking back at Y/N that stood next to me.

\- "We have to run."

She nodded and we started fighting our way out but there were too many Grounders; I couldn't believe we were going to die like this. However, Finn showed up out of nowhere, backing us both up and we finally managed to escape, hearing the blast from the dropship as we run. I took Y/N's hand in mine not to lose her as I pulled her with me. We got to a cave I knew and I shoved her inside as I looked back for Finn, but he was nowhere to be seen; I hoped he found refuge too.

\- "Fuck." –I heard Y/N whisper before she sat down against the rock- "I hate the Grounders."

I sat down next to her, moving my arm over her shoulders and pulling her to me, rubbing her upper arm as she took my other hand in hers. We stood there in silence for who knows how long before we heard a noise. Y/N jumped from her place and moved to look outside the cave.

\- "No way." –she whispered- "It's Finn!"

\- "What?"

\- "Shhh." –she moved her hand in the air for me to stay put, so I didn't move- "A Grounder has caught him and another guy. It's like he's taking them somewhere."

She moved back next to me, hugging her torso as I saw the blood on her hand and I panicked, knowing it was the wound bullet from before.

\- "Alright. We need a plan." –she rested her head back and closed her eyes- "Ideas?"

\- "I love you."

Her head snapped back to look at me; I felt terrified, slouching down next to her as I realized what I had just said. She looked surprised for a moment before her eyes lightened and her smile found its way to her lips.

\- "I love you, Y/N." –I straightened my back, daring to move my hand to caress her cheek- "I was so afraid I'd lose you today." -she took my hand in hers and squeezed it- "I still am."

\- "Huh, so it only took me being a magnificent shooter, your ride or die and bleeding from my abdomen for you to tell me you love me." –she smiled as she held back her laugh trying to keep her voice quiet- "Finn needs our help." –she looked at the entrance of the cave before checking her gun- "I have four bullets and you got none. I'm bleeding but you're fine." –she rose her head to look at me again- "I have an idea."

\- "I'm not losing you today. Not after what I just said."

\- "Follow my plan and you'll hear me say those words back to you." –she smiled, taking my hand and wrapping my fingers around her gun- "I'm not losing you either."

\- "I'm listening."

**\-----------------**

**YOUR POV**

I couldn't deny I was over the moon after Bellamy had whispered his feelings for me at the cave. I knew he knew I felt the same way, even if I didn't say it back immediately but I wanted to say it when our lives weren't on the line. So, we put my plan into motion: I'd play the lamb to distract the Grounder that had trapped Finn while Bellamy found a position from which he could shoot him to kill.

\- "Hey!" –I yelled as I stood behind them, holding my stomach- "The barbecue is the other way!"

The Grounder turned his face to look at me. What I did not see coming and had failed to anticipate was that he had a bow. _Well, fuck._ Finn yelled at me to run, but I knew I had to give time to Bellamy, he'd manage to get a clean shot; I knew he would. So I did the first thing that crossed my mind: I ran up to where Finn and the other guy were with my knife to free them, knowing it'd take the Grounder a moment to get the arrow and a clean shot.

\- "Y/N! No!" –Finn yelled at me- "Go!"

\- "Relax, I got a plan." –I started to cut his ties- "Shit."

The Grounder had decided to drop his bow and come to me with a blade. _Well, there are too many variables here to take into account, running looks like a great option for me._ I left Finn, knowing that, if he thought it through enough, he could get rid of the tie, for I had cut most of it already. I ran hiding behind the horse and glancing around quickly, not seeing Bellamy anywhere. _Now, where the hell did he go!_

\- "You!"

The Grounder threw the knife at me, piercing my shoulder as I backed against a tree. _You know what? Maybe this wasn't that good of a plan. _The Grounder was fast and I was weak so it came as no surprise when he cornered me and hit me on the face; I felt the blood on my mouth as I landed on the floor. He squatted in front of me, taking my hands and the rope to tie me up too but I'd be damned if I went down this path. So I rose my leg and hit him wherever I could with all the strength I had left, managing to make him fall before I started crawling away, keeping my eyes on him as I moved backward. However, he didn't waste a second to raise again, taking his knife.

\- "I only need one of you alive."

He approached me as I hit my back with a tree. I was trapped so, as I saw him raising the knife, I instinctively placed my arms in front of my face; I didn't feel the blade piercing my skin though, instead, I heard a shot, and then another, the Grounder falling to the ground beside me as the blood splashed over my skin.

\- "Y/N!" –Bellamy ran up to me, putting his gun away- "Fuck!"

\- "I'm okay."

I breathed out, pointing at his gun and motioning for him to give it to me. He squatted in front of me, handing me the gun as the Grounder tried to move but I was ready, pointing the gun at his head and shooting.

\- "Okay." –I gave the gun back to Bellamy- "Good timing."

He took my face in his hands as I closed my eyes, a small smile on my lips as he rubbed my cheeks, resting his forehead over mine for a second.

\- "You're bleeding."

\- "He got me."

\- "I'm sorry."

\- "You followed the plan for once in your life." –I opened my eyes- "I'm proud." –I chuckled.

\- "Idiot."

He smiled as he stood up, offering me his hands to rise too and so I took them, allowing him to pull me up and breathing deeply as I felt my head spinning a little.

\- "Hey." –he took my chin on his hand- "You okay? Don't pass out on me."

\- "Never been better."

I smiled, moving my hands to his neck and pulling him to me, closing my eyes before I felt his lips against mine. I couldn't have been bothered by the taste of blood, or the dirt we were covered in nor the fact that people from the Ark started to surround us. It felt right. His hands moved down my body until he got to my ass, pulling me up, breaking apart for only a second, prompting me to wrap my legs around him before our lips crashed together again. I felt as if I had finally found something that I had lost long ago; it was an indescribable feeling, but it was so good.

\- "I love you." –I smiled as we broke apart, hiding my face on his neck- "I love you."

\- "I thought you were never going to say it." –he kissed my neck before he let go of my legs and I had to stand on the floor again, him pushing me back slightly to look into my eyes- "Sweetheart."

\- "I love you."

\- "One more time." –he pecked my lips as I giggled, unable to hide my happiness for any longer.

\- "Bellamy Blake..." –I moved my hands to the collar of his jacket as he wrapped his arms around me forcing our chests together- "I love you."

\- "Y/N Y/L/N..." –he ghosted my lips with his teasingly, his voice going low and quiet, just for me to hear him- "I'm in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dropping by to remind you that feedback is the best shit ever🥂


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy smut tbh, that's it🌷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part for this miniseries, hope you enjoyed it!

** **

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**YOUR POV**

We had talked dozens of times about sex, I knew he had done it before and he knew I hadn't, so we had been completely honest with each other, with what we were comfortable with and with what we were not. We both knew we wanted to do it, but the timing never seemed to be right, especially not with the whole Mount Weather ordeal. The good part was we had been making out a lot, hands and lips exploring each other's bodies but never going all the way. I had enjoyed all of that profusely but I wanted more; I wanted him. And I knew the time was finally right when we found each other after the Mountain Men were all dead, jumping into his arms as I saw him, him burying his face on my neck as he hugged me tightly.

\- "Miss me?"

\- "I knew if anyone could make it out of there, that's you." –I moved my head back to look into his eyes- "I'm so glad this is over."

\- "Let's go home."

And so we did, taking the wounded there quickly so that they could be treated right away, saying goodbye to Clarke as she chose to leave camp for she seemed not to be able to deal with everything that had happened and needed time alone to think. I understood. Bellamy was beaten down so he went to get a full checkup as I stood outside, talking with Octavia and Lincoln, who we welcomed into our camp. I liked the guy and I knew how much he loved Octavia, so I was certainly glad he was alive.

It was nighttime when I caught a glimpse of Bellamy again, him coming after me while I finished the technical job that was assigned to me; it was simple: reinforce a couple connections and make sure the electric system worked. I had done much harder stuff under Raven's critical gaze.

\- "There's my favorite mechanic."

\- "Wao, don't say that when Raven's around." –I chuckled standing up- "She'll kill you."

\- "It'll be our secret, then." –he engulfed me in his arms and I sighed content, moving my own inside his jacket.

\- "You okay?"

\- "Yeah, just a couple bruises. I'm one of the lucky ones." –he kissed my head- "And you?"

\- "I wasn't even near the drilling."

\- "Yes, you were." –he forced me back to look me in the eyes- "I was so scared when I saw you on the monitor."

\- "I was relieved not to see you in that hell-hole." –I smiled- "It's over and we're okay. We should move on."

\- "Yeah." –he kissed my forehead- "Let's go inside, it's starting to get cold."

We made it back to our room. God, it felt like years since I had been in there. I saw the bed and I flopped on it, sighing content as my body hit the comfortable mattress and closing my eyes, knowing we were back safe. I heard shuffling around the room, so I opened my eyes to see Bellamy having taken off his jacket and now moving his shirt up with his back to me. I couldn't help but sit back up, allowing my eyes to travel over his body; he had a couple bruises but he looked as fucking good as he always did, turning his head around and smirking at me as he caught me staring.

\- "Need anything, sweetheart?"

\- "You know what?" –I jumped from the bed and walked up to him, who turned around completely, placing his hands on his hips and flexing his muscles- "I actually do."

\- "And can I help?"

\- "Oh, you can do much more than just help." –I wrapped my fingers on his belt, pulling him to me, his hands landing on my waist- "You can move and act on our feelings."

He smiled, moving one of his hands to the back of my neck and pulling my face up to kiss me slowly. I got lost in the kiss, feeling the desire building inside me, reaching up his body to tangle my fingers on his hair, gaining a low grunt from him.

\- "What do you want to do?"

\- "I want you."

\- "You got me."

I rolled my eyes at his answer, pushing him away as he started laughing, making my way to the bathroom and starting to undress. A smile on my face as I heard him move after me, his mouth on my skin the second I threw my t-shirt to the floor. A quiet whine left my lips as he bit me gently, his arms wrapping around me from the back, hands moving to my pants, unbuttoning them and moving the zipper down slow. I managed to turn around in his arms to kiss him, pushing him back until his back hit the wall, moving my hands take off his belt as a low chuckle left his lips.

\- "What?" –I eyed him, now unzipping his pants and starting to pull them down.

\- "I love you." –he took my chin on his hand, kissing me gently- "Tell me what you want."

\- "I think it's pretty obvious." –I took a step back, finally taking off my pants- "Unless, of course," –I moved to the shower, turning it on- "you don't want to have sex with me."

\- "Yes." –he breathed out- "Yes, I do." –I turned around in time to see him stepping out of his pants- "But we're making love first." –I couldn't help but laugh at how seriously he had stated that- "Why are you laughing now."

\- "I..." –I had to pause again because he looked so serious, I couldn't stop myself from chuckling again- "I didn't think you'd be making that distinction."

\- "Why not?"

\- "Because, every time we've talked about this, we've always said 'sex'."

\- "You're so annoying." –he shook his head, pulling me to him and resting his palms on my butt- "It's your first time and, in case you hadn't figured it out by now, the shower is not the best place to do it."

\- "Who said we were making love in the shower?" –I eyed him, slowly moving my fingers up his bare abdomen- "I'm just getting us started, you know... naked, wet, closed and small space. Call me delirious but I'm already feeling it."

\- "And warm."

\- "Oh, definitively. I don't do cold showers." –I nodded, trying to keep as much of a serious face as I could- "Up for it?"

He didn't answer me with words; instead, he lowered his face to meet my lips, kissing me with hunger as his hands moved up my back, slowly, teasingly, a shiver running down my spine as his mouth traveled down my neck. I closed my eyes, holding onto him as his mouth started to move down my chest, his hands doing the same down my back. I ran my fingers through his hair as he got lower, leaving wet kisses on my stomach, moving his fingers inside my underwear and slowly pulling them down as his mouth moved down my thigh, to my knee, making me step out of my panties. His hot breath over the places where he had left wet marks gave me goosebumps as he moved back up; his fingertips caressed the back of my thighs as he used his tongue on the way up but never going where I wanted him to go. He squeezed my ass as he stood up, his lips on mine as I whined with pure pleasure before his hands moved up to reach my bra, pulling it over my head.

\- "Get in."

His voice was so low and husky, a wave of arousal traveled down my body from my ears to my heat as I did as he said, feeling the warm water hit my skin a second before his hands were on me again. He pulled me flush against him, with my back to his chest he had full access to every inch of my body, a thought that aroused me even more. His hands moved up my stomach as his mouth attacked my neck, a soft whine escaping my lips as I felt his hands on my boobs. I was certain, even if the water had been cold, I wouldn't have noticed because my body felt on fire. I rested my hands on the wall in front of me, feeling his erection hardening against my back, biting my lip as he squeezed my boobs before playing with my erect nipples. I doubted I could feel any better. But I was wrong. One of his hands moved down my side, caressing my skin until he got to the place where I needed him most. He gently bit my shoulder before he moved his fingers down from my clit to my entrance, applying some pressure on his way up.

\- "Fuck, Bellamy."

\- "Yes, baby?" –he whispered against my ear, nibbling on my earlobe as I let my head fall back against his shoulder- "You like this?"

\- "Yes."

I was aware my voice was shaky, but I couldn't have cared any less. I moved my right hand up, tangling my fingers on his hair, a quiet grunt leaving his lips before he started playing with me. I desperately wanted to touch him but, at the same time, it felt so good, I desisted fighting back and simply allowed myself to enjoy. He knew exactly what he was doing to me: his fingers rubbing my clit, so softly, so nice, so good, being quiet was no longer an option for me. And, once he decided to go lower, circling my entrance before inserting a finger inside me, I was done for, only able to ask for more to the man holding me up. He suddenly turned me around, forcing my back against the wall and pulling my chin up, kissing me hard and deep as I felt his erection rubbing against me, him drinking in my moans.

\- "You're so gorgeous." –he moved his face back a little, just enough for me to watch the water falling over him, running down his hair, his face, his lips, his neck, to his chest- "I got you all worked up, don't I?"

\- "Fuck, yes." –I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him back to me and kissing him hard- "And I want more."

He kissed me back with just as much force, almost taking all the air away from me. His hand moved in between our bodies until it reached my heat; he started fingering me again, one finger first and slow before inserting another and moving them against my front wall. Fuck, it felt so good.

\- "Bellamy, I'm..."

\- "I know." –he moved my hair away from my face- "Let go."

\- "But..."

\- "You'll be more relaxed later, you trust me?"

\- "I do." –it came out more like a whine as he rubbed my clit too, my hands moving to his shoulders to hold onto something before my legs gave in- "I do."

I saw the smile on his face before he kissed me. I bit his lips, asking him to open his mouth and moving my tongue inside to play with his. An overwhelming and new feeling of satisfaction overflew my system, throwing my head back against the wall, shutting my eyes hard and holding strongly onto Bellamy. I breathed through parted lips, feeling his on my neck, his movements slowing down until he pulled his fingers from inside me, resting his hand on the wall next to my body.

\- "Y/N." –he kissed my lower lip- "How are you feeling?"

\- "I..." –it was hard to find the words, I felt so liberated and satisfied, yet, I wanted more- "If it feels like this every time..." –I slowly regained my breath, opening my eyes to meet his dark brown ones boring into mine, realizing my nails would probably leave marks on his shoulders from how hard I held onto him- "Wao, sorry."

\- "I don't mind." –he chuckled softly before kissing my nose- "As long as it was good."

\- "Good?" –I scoffed- "'Good' doesn't even begin to cover it."

\- "Up for more?"

\- "You're gonna have to carry me everywhere for the next week." –I half-joked- "My legs are already shaky."

\- "Deal."

His familiar smirk found its way to his features as he easily wrapped an arm around me to pull me closer looking at my lips. I conceded, standing on my toes to meet his lips and running a hand down his back, squeezing his butt which caused his erection to brush against my core, a high whine escaping my lips as he grunted.

\- "I want to touch you." –I whispered against his lips.

\- "You know it takes me longer to recover and..."

\- "Hey." –I placed a finger against his mouth- "I said I wanted to touch you, not that I was gonna let you cum."

\- "You're gonna fight me for dominance, sweetheart?" –he pulled my chin up, forcing my back against the wall and trapping me with his body.

\- "I may." –I shrugged my shoulders, running my hands down his chest, enjoying feeling his muscles tensing under my touch- "We'll see."

\- "Do whatever the hell you want with me."

He let go of my face, placing his hand on the wall next to my head, lowering down to catch my lips with his teeth. I caressed his skin, moving my hands slowly up his abdomen, to his chest as he took full control of the kiss, pushing his tongue inside my mouth to touch mine. I moved my palms to his neck and back down teasingly, my fingers running over his nipples, a low grunt leaving his throat before he bit my lip harder this time. As I pulled back, I smiled to myself. I moved one of my hands down his abdomen, gently running my fingertips over his dick; he answered with a breathy 'fuck' just before I wrapped my fingers around his dick without applying much pressure, not really knowing what he enjoyed. _Yet._ He seemed to sense my hesitation, moving one of his hands to wrap over mine, moving it up and down slowly, nibbling on my neck. He made me put more pressure into the grip, sighing in pleasure as he placed his hand back on the wall. I kept up the movement, making sure to read his body cues and quickly realizing he got more worked up as I reached his tip. I used my thumb to rub him there slowly, a beautiful moan leaving his lips before he moved his hips against my hand. I licked his neck, his chest pressed now against mine as my fingers were covered in his precum, using that to ease my movements over his length.

\- "Tell me what you want."

He wasted no time to show me what he enjoyed, moving my hand to the bottom of his dick and making me run my fingertips over his balls. That was something I hadn't thought of, so I moved my other hand down, grabbing them gently with it before I started stroking his dick again with the other. I would never get used to the sounds coming out of his mouth, feeling the pride in my chest as he moaned against my skin. I gently squeezed his testicles as I focused on his tip, his breathing was becoming more uneven by the second, a throaty 'fuck' as he threw his head back. I couldn't believe this was turning me on too so I let go of his testicles to touch myself, feeling his teeth sink into my skin as I slowed down my movement around his dick. His tongue running over the mark he just made on my skin before it was replaced by his heavy breathing.

\- "I won't last, Y/N."

He mumbled against my shoulder, his muscles tensing up with every stroke. He was so vulnerable right now, so needy, so precious... just for me. I kissed his shoulder, freeing him from the slow torture and moving my hand to my nipple that was crying for attention, moaning into his ear. He regained his breath as he pushed himself up from the wall, looking down at me with hungry eyes, damp hair, and water running down his impressive body.

\- "You still up for this." –he took my hands, forcing me to stop what I was doing as I forced my legs together to get some friction; he smirked down at me- "You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

I rose my face to catch his lips, biting down on them and pushing my body against his as he let go of my hands, moving them down to his ass and forcing his hips into mine, moaning before I whispered.

\- "I've waited long enough."

He closed the water, taking me in his arms next and stepping out of the shower, lying me on the bed before he crawled over me. His mouth all over my body, his wet hair tingling my skin as he moved to find my lips, lowering over me and rubbing his dick against me. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips, moving my hand slowly down his side until I got to his hip, then moving it in between our bodies to find his dick, gently stroking it as I licked my lips. He rested his forehead against mine, allowing me to rub his dick against my clit. He moved up, my eyes finding his as he took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers together before pecking my lips. I nodded, answering the silent question I knew his eyes were asking. He rested his weight on one of his elbows, still holding my hand as his other moved down my body; I felt his fingers wrap around his dick as he ran it teasingly over my folds.

\- "Fuck." –I arched my back as I felt his tip entering me, stretching me slowly.

\- "If it hurts, or it's too much, or if you're uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop, alright?"

I nodded, feeling his lips on my neck, his tongue distracting me a bit before he started pushing his dick a little bit more inside me. I kissed his neck, wrapping my free arm around him. I trusted him; I knew he knew what he was doing. It didn't hurt, but it was a weird feeling; it wasn't as if I didn't know what was happening: my vagina was stretching for him, sure, but that didn't mean I had expected it to feel like this. I tried to remain as calm as I could, feeling a bit more of him inside me every time, because I knew tensing my muscles and holding my breath would get us both nowhere. I already felt safe with him which I'm sure made it all easier.

\- "Y/N, talk to me."

\- "I'm good." –I moved my hands up his arms, opening my eyes to find his- "I feel... full, I guess?"

Bellamy dropped his head on my neck as he chuckled, kissing my shoulder as I run my fingers through his hair.

\- "Excuse me, but that's a perfect description. Why are you laughing?"

\- "You're too cute for your own good." –he rose his head to meet my eyes.

\- "You treat me too nicely."

\- "Because you deserve it." –he kissed my nose.

\- "Alright, then kiss me and make me feel butterflies in my stomach."

\- "Whatever the hell you want."

He smiled before he leaned in to kiss me. The weird feeling was long gone now, overrun by the warmness and tingling sensation that took over every cell in my body. His mouth was on my skin, kissing, biting; his tongue swiping over every mark he left, his hands on my boobs and my clit. I couldn't even focus on kissing him back, running my nails over his arms as he started to move in and out of me.

\- "Fuck."

\- "Am I hurting you?" –I couldn't help but smile, knowing very well he was holding back, moving in and out very slowly.

\- "No, it's just weird."

\- "Want me to stop?" –he rose his head from my neck, his wet hair tingled my skin.

\- "No."

\- "Let me try something."

I nodded, trusting him completely, but not expecting what came next. He pulled completely out of me, an unexpected feeling of emptiness replacing everything else as he rolled us, making me stay on top of him. His hands landed on my butt, squeezing a bit and forcing my clit to rub against his hard dick and I couldn't help the whine that came out my lips, moving my hips now on my own.

\- "I know this feels good, but if you keep going I'm going to cum and we're not going to finish what we've started."

\- "Fine." –I stuck out my tongue that he wasted no time to take in his lips before I sat up- "Explain."

\- "Fuck." –he bit his lower lip as his eyes roamed up and down my body; I felt the need to cover up for a second but I also enjoyed the look in his eyes.

\- "That much is clear, yes." –I mocked him as he didn't let out another word, his hands moving to my thighs and caressing my skin.

\- "Simple: you're going to decide how much of me you want inside you and how fast you want me in and out."

\- "Because?"

\- "Because, if you're in control, I'm sure it'll be easier for you to find how you like it best."

\- "Or is it because you're already tired?" –I rose a flirty eyebrow at him, running my fingers over his wet abdomen- "Because this looks like a lot of work to me now."

\- "Don't worry, if you don't like it, we'll go back to the first position." –he took my hands in his, pulling me down- "But something tells me you will."

I kissed him deep as he opened his mouth, allowing my tongue to explore it; he moved his hands in between our bodies, reaching my clit and rubbing it softly with his fingertips. I moaned into his mouth before I rose back up, knowing what I had to do; I rubbed myself against him a little more, watching him bit his lower lip, which, somehow, turned me on even more. I moved my hand down my body before taking his dick in my hand and then it was my turn to bit my lip. I wanted this so bad. I reminded myself to breathe, I already felt relaxed and extremely turned on so I simply rubbed him against me, a moan falling from his lips before I guided his tip to my entrance. He took my free hand and squeezed it and I smiled looking down at him, whining as I let go of his dick, moving my hips down slowly, feeling my walls hugging him. This time, it felt much better. I didn't take him in completely though, simply moving up and down a bit, allowing myself to enjoy the feeling. Bellamy let go of my hand and I wasted no time to rest it over his chest for support, his own moving to my hips. I lowered my upper body to kiss him.

\- "Better?" –he whispered against my lips.

\- "Yeah." –I breathed out, lowering a bit more this time, biting his lip as I did.

\- "Good."

I soon found my rhythm, riding him slow as I kept my lips on his skin; his hot breath on my own forced a shiver down my spine and the quiet noises escaping of his parted lips put a smile on my face before I rose up, running my fingertips over his chest and down his abdomen before I took him in completely. I felt so alive. I rocked my hips a little, giving my legs a break for a second, closing my eyes and throwing my head back as I enjoyed everything about this. I felt him move below me, one of his hands caressing my side before he took my left breast on his hand, squeezing a bit before flicking my nipple with his thumb, gaining a breathy 'yes' from me. I opened my eyes, lowering my face to see him resting his weight on his left arm and smile on his face as he looked at me.

\- "I love you." –he took my chin in his free hand and pulled me close- "You're beautiful."

\- "Show me how much."

I kissed him, forcing him back on the mattress and going down with him, moving my hips up until his dick was completely out of me. I couldn't help but moan against his lips as I rested completely over him, making us roll to have him on top.

\- "You good?" –he eyed me and, as I nodded, he asked again- "You didn't like being on top?"

\- "I do." –I smiled- "But I want you on top today. Is that okay?"

\- "Yes." –he pecked my lips- "Of course, it is." –he kissed down my neck- "Ready?"

\- "Make love to me."

I felt his tip rubbing against me once again, already familiar with the feeling and craving more, his name falling from my lips as he pushed his dick inside me slowly, his chest soon over me and his lips on mine. His dick moving in and out of me, the noises coming from both our lips as I asked him to move faster, his skin smacking against mine... I soon forgot where I was, my senses overrun by the pleasure I felt and, once he moved his hand to rub my clit, I lost myself to it all, only able to moan and whine, running my nails down his back, wrapping my legs around him and pulling him closer. I suddenly felt an immense pleasure wash over me, leaving my body completely exhausted before Bellamy hid his face on my neck, my name falling quietly from his lips as I felt warmness inside me, knowing he had finished too. He kissed my neck as we both regained our breath, feeling him pull out of me carefully before I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting him to roll us over, enjoying the feeling of protection it gave me being underneath him.

\- "I love you." –I whispered against his neck, running my hands up and down his back.

\- "How do you feel?" –he mumbled against my neck.

\- "Alive." –he rose his head to look at me- "Very in love. Safe. Pleased. Satisfied. Complete..."

\- "I love you." –he leaned in, pecking my lips- "Let's clean ourselves before we spend the rest of the night naked, cuddling in bed, cause I'm sure you want that right now."

\- "Huh, I mean, that sounds great to me." –I smirked up at him, the corners of his lips curling up into a smile- "Or we could start this all over again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just dropping by to thank you guys so much for checking out this miniseries🥂

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that I love feedback and comments pls😊


End file.
